gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Be My Valentine
Be My Valentine Trailer Soundtrack |front_image = BeMyValentineUpdate-GTAO-Artwork.png |image_size = 300 |preceded = January 2016 Update |succeeded = Lowriders: Custom Classics }} GTA Online: Be My Valentine is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released through a minor patch on February 10, 2016. Description This update added multiple new clothing options, as well as the new Roosevelt Valor, a more customizable variant of the Roosevelt. A new Adversary Mode, Til Death Do Us Part, was added as well. It also re-adds the items from the Valentine's Day Massacre Special on all platforms, including the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. Content Jobs/Services A new Adversary Mode, Till Death Do Us Part, was released on February 12, 2016. Character Customization Several new clothing items have been added for both males and females at clothing stores across San Andreas - including new Suits, Vests, Dresses, Bustiers, Boxer Shorts, Stockings and more. All the previous Valentine’s Day clothes and masks have also be restocked. Weapons A weapon has been re-stocked: Vehicles Two new vehicles are available, one returning: Discounts & Bonuses 12/02/16= *Players who logged in on February 13 and February 14 were awarded the Nelson in Naples T-Shirt and the An American Divorce T-Shirt, respectively. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Till Death Do Us Part Adversary Mode. *Players who completed the Valentine's Day Event Week Playlist were awarded the Firework Launcher and ammo. *Double RP rewards for riding in a vehicle with other players. *Double RP rewards in Arm Wrestling. *Discounts on selected items: **SMG ammo - 50% off **Free admission to the movies **Free Ferris Whale and Leviathan roller coaster rides |-| 19/02/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in selected Contact Missions: **February 19 - Simeon's Contact Missions **February 20 - Ron's Contact Missions **February 21 - Trevor's Contact Missions **February 22 - Martin's Contact Missions **February 23 - Lester's Contact Missions **February 24 - Gerald's Contact Missions **February 25 - All Contact Missions *Discounts on selected items: **Body Armor- 50% off **Grenades - 25% off **Rifle ammo - 50% off **Sticky Bombs - 25% off *Various daily bonuses & discounts were available: **February 19 - Double GTA$ rewards on Simeon Car Export Requests **February 20 - 50% off all Blazer models **February 21 - 50% off Jerry Cans **February 22 - 10% off Stilt Houses **February 23 - 25% off Lester Services **February 24 - 50% off Micro SMGs & Machine Pistols |-| 26/02/16= *A new Adversary Mode, Rhino Hunt, was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Rhino Hunt Adversary Mode. *Double RP rewards in the Till Death Do Us Part Adversary Mode. *Double RP rewards in all Freemode Events. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Vehicles from Warstock Cache & Carry *25% discounts on selected services: **Merryweather Services *50% discounts on selected items: **Automatic Rifle ammo **Select Weapon Attachments **Heist Tactical Gear |-| 04/03/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Versus Missions. *Double RP rewards for flying under bridges. *Double RP rewards for completing San Andreas Flight School lessons. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Combat Helicopters **Private Jets *Discounts on selected weapons: **Automatic Rifles - 25% off **Homing Launcher & ammo - 30% off *50% discounts on selected clothing: **Flight Suits & Flight Caps Errors *On February 19, 2016, all content in this update was unintentionally removed due to a bug. The removed content was re-added on February 20, 2016. Gallery BeMyValentine-GTAO-Logo.png|Logo. RooseveltValor-GTAO-Promo.jpg BeMyValentineUpdate-GTAO-SS1.png BeMyValentineUpdate-GTAO-SS2.png Video Grand Theft Auto Online Be My Valentine GTA Online Be My Valentine Update All DLC Contents References Navigation }}es:Actualización Mi Media Naranja hu:GTA Online: Be My Valentine Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online